


Fake it till you make it

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe-Youtubers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you think he’s fake? </p><p>He weighed his options, and Iwaizumi figured he might as well bury himself in the hole he dug, “A bit,” was his simple response.</p><p>And that was how chaos broke out in the live stream chat. "</p><p>Or: Iwaizumi accidentally starts a war with Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake it till you make it

Iwaizumi let out what was probably a cross between a sigh and a groan and put down his game controller as his life count went down by one on the screen, before looking towards the camera. “‘Kay, I think that’s a good sign for a break for questions.”

_Iwa998: I heard a rumor that you were designing a video game, is that true?_

“It is not,” Iwaizumi answered after reading the question out loud, “I don’t have the art skills, coding skills, or money to actually do that, so no, that’s just a rumor.”

A lot of the next comments after that weren’t so much questions as people being disappointed that the rumor wasn’t true.

_CeeCea: Are you planning to go to any upcoming conventions?_

“Ah, thanks for the reminder. I _am_ planning to go to a few of the ones coming up, just not too sure which ones yet. I’ll definitely make an announcement video when I know though.” He had been working through which conventions he wanted to go to, and which ones he deemed more or less skippable and, at the moment, he wasn’t too sure which ones to choose.

 _OiTooru1: Oikawa Tooru was mentioning going to some conventions too! Don’t you guys live in the same area of Japan? Are you friends?_  

Iwaizumi tried to keep the slight frown that wanted to appear off his face to himself, but he was sure at least some of the viewers noticed. “We don’t know each other at all, really. The most I know about him is what my little sister tells me about when she watches some of his stuff.”

_BoxRightsActivist: That was quite the frown. You don’t like him?_

Had it really been _that_ big of a frown? Iwaizumi didn’t really think so, but then again, he wasn’t the one staring at his face. “I mean, I guess I’m not really much of a fan, is all.”

_OwlsCatsAndCrowsOhMy: Why not?_

Iwaizumi could already see this, unfortunately, turning into a bigger deal than he’d prefer. “Look guys, I’m just not much of the type that’s interested in beauty tutorials.” That, and he just didn’t really trust or believe anyone could be as happy as Oikawa made himself seem on camera.

_Gamelife42069: So do you just not like him or is it beauty tutorials in general?_

Iwaizumi almost wanted to say both, but he wasn’t willing to give his and Oikawa’s fans more fuel to start a fan war. “I guess I just don’t find his beauty tutorials interesting. I can’t really dislike a guy I don’t really know, right?” Even if Iwaizumi _did_ somewhat dislike him from what he’d seen.

_heelsonwheels: Well, it is the internet. That’s what a lot of people seem to do._

“I guess that’s true.” It was a fact that did make Iwaizumi feel a little less guilty for disliking Oikawa. “I mean, he’d probably think the same about me and my videos if he doesn’t like gaming.”

_Firemaster43: The only gaming I’ve ever heard him talk about is Pokemon, so I’m not sure he has much of an opinion. I think I came into the stream late, why don’t you like Oikawa again?_

“It’s not that I don’t like him,” Iwaizumi repeated, awkwardly rubbing his neck and looking away from the camera, “I just don’t find his videos all that interesting. He’s a little too happy for my tastes.” Iwaizumi momentarily stiffened, only noticing his slip up after it had left his mouth.

The comments seemed to blow up at that, but eventually simmered down enough for him to pick one out to read and respond to.

_robottypers: I don’t get it. What’s wrong with being happy?_

Iwaizumi figured there was no point in not being honest at this point. There was going to be a fan war either way, and probably a large backlash from Oikawa’s fans towards him. “There’s nothing wrong with being happy,” he sighed, “I just don’t think it’s natural for someone to be _that_ happy all the time.”

_vivalainternet: So you think he’s fake?_

He weighed his options, and Iwaizumi figured he might as well bury himself in the hole he dug, “A bit,” was his simple response.

And that was how chaos broke out in the live stream chat.

* * *

Oikawa couldn’t honestly say he knew who Iwaizumi Haijame was, other than a vague awareness that he did something on youtube, until one morning he woke up to a barrage of tweets, text, comments, and emails about the gamer who apparently thought he was fake.

“You guys can stop tweeting me about Iwa-chan.” He said when he started up his next video. “While I do appreciate you all defending my honor, I can assure you that by now I have seen the video.” He flashed a smile at the camera. “Now, today, we’ll be talking about smiles. If Iwa-chan’s little sister is watching this video, she might want to recommend he watch it too. He seems to have a terrible vendetta against happiness.” Oikawa’s smile brightened as he spoke. He didn’t mention Iwaizumi again in the video, but once he uploaded it his phone blew up all over again, and he could admit, at least to himself, not out loud, that he may have been just a little petty.

* * *

“Haijame, Haijame!” Iwaizumi’s sister said into his phone. “Tooru-san mentioned me in a video! Well, he was talking about you, but he mentioned me! What did you do to him?”

Iwaizumi was expecting some type of response from Oikawa. He had honestly been expecting a private message instead something as forward as a video though. “What did he say about me?”

“He says you have a vendetta against happiness. And that I should tell you to watch his most recent video because it's about smiling. He looked really good with red lipstick.” She answered.

Iwaizumi could already anticipate a ton of passive aggressive jabs, “Alright,” he sighed, “I’ll watch it now I guess.”

“Have fun! Oh, and mom says to tell you that you should come over this weekend for dinner. She doesn’t think you’re visiting enough. I pointed out that you were here two weeks ago, but you know how she gets.”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell her I’ll be by sometime this week.” He said a brisk farewell to his sister and hung up, already searching for whatever video it was that Oikawa had put up. He was probably not going to enjoy whatever it was he was about to see, and it wouldn’t be just because he didn’t do makeup.

Iwaizumi could feel his eye twitch slightly in irritation from just the way Oikawa started the video. He was right about the passive aggressive jabs at him, and although Oikawa had only had that one, rather than a multitude of them like he’d thought, a jab was still a jab and he wasn’t mature enough to not respond to it in _some_ way. It was an afterthought, as he sat through the rest of the video, he unfortunately had to agree with his sister, Oikawa did look nice in red lipstick.

* * *

Iwaizumi had, unsurprisingly, received tons of comments, tweets, and messages, all about Oikawa in some way or another, over the last few days before he posted his own video with a response.

“So recently, I’m sure you all know that I was told that I should smile more, and y’know, maybe I should. Which is why today, I’m gonna try and do that, and what better game to play for that type thing than Surgeon Simulator.” The game went by pretty much exactly how Iwaizumi had predicted it would go, and by the end of the video, he felt a little dead inside, even as he kept smiling and looked towards the camera. “I think that went pretty well. Was _that_ enough smiling for you, Oikawa?”  

* * *

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, if you’re going to fake a smile, at least don’t let it show as much.” Oikawa reprimanded towards his phone camera as he walked down the street for part of his weekly vlog. He flashed his best smile for the camera. “Fake it till you make it, right? I should know, since according to you that’s what I am.” He hated that Iwaizumi had actually looked really nice smiling.

“Alright, speaking of fake, guys stop asking me to go to tanning salons and give tips on tanning. My tip is that you will look orange, and I don’t want to be the one to prove that to you. I admire the ‘get someone else to do it for you first and see how it goes’ strategy, but do that to someone who doesn’t make a living off of their face. Maybe ask Iwa-chan, for instance.”

He refrained from saying anything else until he was back home, having finished everything he needed to do that day -a trip to the gym, lunch, the bank where he’d gotten yelled at for having a camera that he hadn’t even been planning to leave on until the yelling started, and he just had to capture that on film, and a grocery run- before he mentioned Iwaizumi again. “Alright everyone, that’s all for today. I hope you liked the video, Iwa-chan.” He winked at the camera and then shut it off.

* * *

“It's good to know your own bad qualities. Like it's good to know if you're a little fake or something,” Iwaizumi offhandedly mentioned as he controlled his sim around. As his sim worked through all the tasks he had given it, he glanced at the camera with a slight smirk. “So good on Oikawa for admitting his flaws. And just so all of his fans stop asking me, I like avoiding skin cancer by not cooking myself, so I'm not gonna be getting tanned any time soon,” he added as an afterthought.

After that comment, he turned back to his game, as if he'd never mentioned Oikawa, and didn't bring him back up until he found a good stopping point to end his video. “Before I end the video, I noticed Oikawa decided to call me by a nickname. You think I should do the same, Oikawa?” And with that he bid goodbye to his viewers and turned off his camera.

* * *

“You know, I usually don’t have a problem with nicknames. My channel name -GrandKing- came from a nickname that Chibi-chan gave me. However, Iwa-chan seems like the type to give mean nicknames, so I do not think he should return the favor.” Oikawa told his camera as he worked on winging his eyeliner. “I am disappointed that you don’t want to do the tanning thing, Iwa-chan. I was looking forward to shipping you off to a chocolate factory when you turned orange. You would have had to promise to bring me back some chocolate when the orange wore off and Willy Wonka sent you back, but it would have been so nice to see.” He heaved a dramatic sigh. “But oh well. I’m sure you’ll find some other way to amuse me.”

 

* * *

Iwaizumi knew his pissed off attitude was already showing itself on his face just by thinking about Oikawa's latest video. He'd have to edit that out. He paused his game and took a moment to calm his expression, bringing it back to neutral before he continued playing like he hadn't needed to stop for a few seconds.

“Are nicknames like Trashykawa and Shittykawa really that mean? I think they're pretty fitting- considering your personality. I might just stick to calling you that, Trashykawa. Oh, and I don't think I'll be sending you any chocolate anytime soon, but feel free to send me some. I like dark chocolate.”

* * *

“I’m not surprised you like dark chocolate. It’s bitter like you. You probably like your coffee black as well.” Oikawa said offhandedly. “I don’t think I’ll be sending you any of that, however I recall you saying that your little sister likes my videos. As a consolation for having to put up with you all the time, I’d be happy to send her a free package of my new cosmetic line that won’t be on the market for another three months.” It was his first announcement of said cosmetics as well. He’d been planning on waiting another few weeks, but upon consideration he’d decided this was a good way to do it. “She can message me on twitter the address to send it to.” He flashed a smile and spent the rest of the video going through what the line consisted of.

* * *

Iwaizumi grimaced as he watched Oikawa's latest video. He could already hear his sister's excitement in her next phone call. As Oikawa drifted off into talk about his new products, Iwaizumi started to give the video itself less of his attention and scrolled through the comments. Most were excitement over Oikawa's new line, but one in particular caught his attention.

_Iwachan359: Guys I ship IwaOi so much! Or is it OiIwa? Either way they're both great!_

Iwaizumi felt more than a little stupid for not having anticipated people shipping him and Oikawa together, especially once he actually thought about it and realized how easy they were making it to for people to ship them.

He decided it was probably best to address the shipping with Oikawa in private, but he'd still make a video some time during the week in retaliation to Oikawa's.

Opening up Twitter, he sent Oikawa a brief message.

_IwaHajime: We’re apparently a new ship now. Pretty sure it should be IwaOi, unless you think you could actually top me, pretty boy._

_GrandKing: You think I'm pretty, Iwa-chan? Is that why you're already thinking of who’s topping in bed?_

Iwaizumi wasn't even surprised at how fast he'd gotten that reply.

_IwaHajime: I said you were pretty, never said I'd ever want to do you. Seems terrible just thinking about it._

_GrandKing: Sure, sure. I see why you told me what kind of chocolate you like now ;)_

_IwaHajime: Wow. You're a little shit._

Not that Iwaizumi didn't already know that, given their back and forth video responses.

_GrandKing: Wow. You're rude._

_IwaHajime: But you’re not denying it. Good to know we agree on something._

* * *

When it came to Iwaizumi’s video, he did the same as he usually did, throwing in his retort to Oikawa somewhere in the middle of the video offhandedly. A small part of him found slight enjoyment knowing Oikawa had to wait through a good portion of his video to find out what he’d said about him.

“You know, Shittykawa, I might be bitter, but at least I’m not artificially sweet.” He directed a quick smile towards the camera before his game demanded his attention again, “Congrats on your new cosmetics though, my sister says thanks.”

Iwaizumi could admit that he was bitter, and more than a little hard headed, but he wasn’t above praising people for their accomplishments. The cosmetic line was a huge step for Oikawa; he wasn’t going to be rude about that.  

* * *

The congratulations threw Oikawa off. He’d gotten plenty of people congratulating him since the announcement, but he wasn’t expecting it from the person he’d been going back and forth with in videos. He wasn’t sure what to do with that.

“I suppose thanks are in order, Iwa-chan. You’re still quite mean to me, but thank you, and I’m glad that your sister is happy.” He said reluctantly with a pleasant smile. He was doing another vlog and was walking into the gym as he spoke into his camera. “Now, I think I’m going to try to work off some of that ‘artificial sweetness’ you mentioned. After all, artificial sweeteners are terribly bad for your health. Although perpetual frowning is bad for your heart.” And with that he continued his routine at the gym, and the rest of the vlog, without further mention of Iwaizumi.

* * *

“You can’t work off what you’re made of, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi had decided to start off his video with his reply to Oikawa this time around. It made sense to him, since he wasn’t really doing one of his regular gaming videos. “Hey everybody… and Oikawa, I guess. This is gonna be a short video, I’m just announcing where and which cons I’ll be going to soon, which some of you might remember I said I’d do a few weeks back during my livestream.”

Giving off the list of all the cons he was attending and where he would generally be during the times his fans could see him, he bid his viewers a ‘see you soon’ and ended it with a final message to Oikawa, “Also frowning hurts the face less than all that fake smiling.” Even if he found that he actually really liked Oikawa’s smile. It was almost unfair that the idiot was so attractive, despite being an idiot.

* * *

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, looking genuinely surprised when he spotted him backstage at one of the cons, blinking wide eyes at him just as his snapchat video timed out. He decided to put it on his story, even though it wasn’t how he was intending for that video to go.

Iwaizumi choked slightly on his water from the sudden call for him. “Oikawa,” he managed to respond after a series of coughs.

Suddenly a mischievous glint entered his eyes. “Iwa-chan, do you have a panel coming up soon?”  

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, he didn’t trust whatever the hell it was Oikawa had in mind, “Why?”

“Just wondering.” Oikawa said innocently.

“No you’re not. What are thinking of doing to me?”

“Well, you would have said yes to get out of it if you had one, so I’m guessing it’s safe.” He grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist and quickly dragged him onto the stage that Oikawa was doing his panel on. “IwaOi has arrived!” He announced. “That’s what you’re calling this, right? I’m pretty sure that’s what it’s being called. This is actually our first time meeting. We’ve only exchanged like thirty seconds of dialogue back stage, so you guys are witnessing our first real interaction.”  

At that moment, Iwaizumi was grateful he didn’t have a microphone yet as he spoke at a volume only Oikawa could hear, “I’m killing you after this.”

“Guys, Iwa-chan says he loves me.” Oikawa put a hand over his heart. “Can someone get him a microphone though? I didn’t plan to bring him up here, so I didn’t get one for him.” He admitted with a sheepish smile.

A staff member was quick to bring a microphone up to the stage and give it to Iwaizumi. “Alright, now that that’s squared away, I don’t think I actually said hello to you. Hi, Iwa-chan. Interesting to finally meet you in person.” Oikawa gave him a smile as bright as the lights shining down on them and held out his hand to shake.

Iwaizumi was still a little bitter about how attractive Oikawa was, it really wasn’t fair. Taking Oikawa’s hand, he responded almost sardonically, “Yeah, I feel like I know you a little too well for us to just be meeting now.”

“I feel like we’ll be getting to know each other even better.” Oikawa grinned at him before turning to the crowd. “So, you may have noticed I’m not wearing makeup today,” to which Iwaizumi could only stare at him in disbelief, because there was no way Oikawa still looked so pretty without any makeup, “And that is because today, instead of doing my own makeup, I’ll be doing yours! I’ll need volunteers, but I’ll be demonstrating my new line of cosmetics, which will be sold for the first time here, after the panel.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna be doing mine too?” It was the only reason he could think of for Oikawa to drag him out on stage.

Oikawa blinked a few times, tilting his head. “I hadn’t thought about that.” He looked at Iwaizumi consideringly. “No, not today, I don’t think.” He decided before picking a random girl from the audience to be escorted onto the stage by the staff.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa quizzically for a moment before deciding he could relent to whatever it was that Oikawa had in mind for him, “I’m not gonna like what you’re planning to do am I?”

“Well, you don’t like me much anyway, so . . .” Oikawa trailed off with a laugh, and then gave his attention to the girl who had come up on stage, giving her a kind smile. “Hello. What’s your name?”

“A-Akane,” the girl mumbled nervously, despite the large grin on her face.

“Well, Akane-chan, you are absolutely lovely. You’ve got some circles under your eyes though. I’m guessing you stayed up late because of the convention? I’ll be sure to take care of those. And I think a nice shade of pink eyeshadow would really make your eyes stand out.” Oikawa responded cheerfully, leading her and Iwaizumi over to a couch and sitting between them before starting on her foundation.

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa with more interest than he’d ever really given for makeup. It was oddly more fascinating in person than over a screen. He was so absorbed in watching Oikawa work, he reacted a second too late when Oikawa wiped off a smudge he’d made in Akane’s lipstick only to swipe it onto Iwaizumi’s cheek. “What the hell?”

“Yes, Iwa-chan? Did you have a question?” He asked while the crowd laughed.

Had they not been in front of an audience, Iwaizumi probably would have thrown something at Oikawa. But seeing as they were, added with the fact that he was technically a guest for Oikawa’s panel, he decided he could play along, “Yeah,” he wiped off a bit of the lipstick with his thumb and mock-examined it, “I don’t think this is my colour.”

“Of course not. I picked that one out for Akane-chan. I didn’t think you were so interested in makeup, Iwa-chan. I would have offered to send you a box of cosmetics with your sister’s had I known.” He answered and then turned back to Akane. “You look wonderful. And not just because you’re wearing my products.” He winked and handed her a box much like the one he had sent Iwaizumi’s sister and helped her off the stage before picking another volunteer. He ended up calling up a few guys and girls and using Iwaizumi’s face to get rid of any excess makeup each time.

“I’m afraid my time is up. I’ll have another panel later for a Q&A. Thank you all so much for coming out to support me today. I couldn’t do any of this without you.” He blew a kiss at the audience and then placed a quick kiss on Iwaizumi’s makeup dotted cheek before practically skipping off the stage.

Iwaizumi stood stalk still for a second, too shocked to move even as the crowd grew wild with excited screams. Forcing his legs to work again, he exited the stage and followed Oikawa. “You cheeky little shit,” he really hoped the makeup dotted all over his face was enough to at least mask his faint blush.

Oikawa waved a dismissive hand. “Oh like you’re not glad I did it. Our views are going to go through the roof after that.”

“Glad wouldn’t be the word I’d use, but I guess I’m not gonna kill you for it.” Iwaizumi hated to admit it, but Oikawa was right, their views would increase because of his dumb stunt. They had already been increasing because of their back and forth replies to each other in each video.

“Good, good. Prison probably wouldn’t look good on you. Those outfits are a crime to fashion.” Oikawa said breezily, wandering in search of a water bottle. “Oh, and Iwa-chan,” He glanced over his shoulder. “You’ve got a little something here.” He pointed at his cheek with a smirk.

“I hate you,” Iwaizumi sighed, his words not really holding any weight to them. “Got anything for me to clean it off?”

“Yeah, let me grab my bag. It should have some makeup remover in it.” He spotted a fridge and grabbed a water bottle before walking over to where he’d left his bag, digging through it until he found his makeup remover wipes. “This should help.” He passed those, along with a compact mirror, over to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi grimaced at the sight of his reflection. His face was covered in a liberal amount of reds, pinks and even a little purple. “When the hell did you use anything purple?” he muttered as he scrubbed at his face with the wipe Oikawa gave him.

Oikawa peered at the purple spot on Iwaizumi’s forehead. “Ah. That was some eyeshadow.” He answered.

Iwaizumi only figured he was probably scrubbing too hard after he had finished cleaning his face and red splotches appeared in all the areas he'd removed the make up. “I gotta think of a way to get you back for this.”

“I don't think that's necessary, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa laughed, waving it off.

“I think it is,” Iwaizumi threw an arm around Oikawa's shoulders with a mischievous look in his eyes, “How are you with jump scares?”

This time Oikawa’s laugh came out a bit more nervous. “I can't say I'm a fan unless I'm the one doing the scaring.

“Good. You should come to my place sometime this week. We can make a video together.”

Oikawa ducked out from under Iwaizumi’s arm. “Inviting me to your place already? This is so sudden, Iwa-chan~”

“Says the asshole that kissed me in front of a live audience our first meeting.” Iwaizumi lightly flicked Oikawa's forehead with a friendly smile, “Just come over. I'll even give you a pillow to hide behind when we play the game.”

“It was on the cheek.” Oikawa argued. “I don't know where you live.” He added as an afterthought.

“It was still a kiss,” Iwaizumi countered as he pulled out his phone and opened up Twitter. He typed in his address to the private chat he and Oikawa had and pocketed his phone again, “And now you know where I live.”

Oikawa’s phone dinged and he pulled it out to look before rolling his eyes. “Just text me next time.” He stole Iwaizumi’s phone to put his number in and took a selfie  before passing it back, watching Iwaizumi through narrowed eyes. “Why do you suddenly want to work with me?”

Iwaizumi arched a brow at him, “I thought you wanted an increase in views. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who’d want to see you play a horror game.”

“I think you’re starting to like me, Iwaizumi Haijme.” Oikawa declared.

“I think you're a little delusional.” While he did think Oikawa was attractive, the minute he opened his mouth the image was pretty much ruined.

“Oh c’mon. At least as a friend. That’s why you’re inviting me to your house to play video games. That’s what friends do. Although, I’m warning you right now I don’t play many of them, so I’m not sure how good I’ll be.” Although, he’d certainly be staying up late the next few days learning if he was going to be doing that on camera.

Iwaizumi had to think about that for a second, and he supposed Oikawa was right, “I guess as a friend. A pretty annoying one though. And you don't have to be good to post it online, just entertaining, and I'm pretty sure you'll be plenty entertaining.”

“I’m always entertaining.” Oikawa said loftily before opening his water bottle and taking a few sips. “So, when should I be over?”

“When are you free?” Iwaizumi was pretty sure Oikawa was the busy one of the two of them, he did post more frequently than Iwaizumi did.

Oikawa tilted his head as he thought about that. “Three on Saturday. Is that good for you?”

That was a lot more specific than Iwaizumi had expected, but it worked, “Saturday’s good.” He usually left Saturday mostly free for relaxing, only leaving his house to go to the gym, but he didn’t mind giving that up once in awhile.

Oikawa smiled at him. “Great! Now, I believe you’ve got a panel coming up?” He’d been planning to go to that and do his reply to Iwaizumi’s last video that way, but when he’d seen him before his own panel he thought bringing him up with him would be so much better.

“Yeah, I’m gonna get going. See you Saturday.” With a wave, Iwaizumi headed off towards his panel.

* * *

When Saturday came along Oikawa showed up at Iwaizumi’s with two coffee’s in hand. “You never corrected me on black coffee, so I assumed I was right.” He said by way of greeting as soon as the door opened, holding out one of the cups to Iwaizumi.

“You were. I just didn’t want to give you the satisfaction of being right.” Iwaizumi gladly took the coffee, stepping aside to let Oikawa in.

Oikawa flashed him a bright smile and walked inside. “Nice place.” He commented, sipping his latte as he looked around.

“Yeah, it’s a lot better than I’d ever thought I’d have from playing video games for a living.” He lead Oikawa towards his game room, or as he was currently calling it, his room dedicated to freaking the living shit out of Oikawa.

“I get what you mean. It’s still kind of weird to me that I’m making money telling people how to look good and doing makeup.” Oikawa replied. “You know, until I met you at the con, I was sure you were taller than me.” He added.

“I thought so too. I don’t meet too many people taller than me from Japan.”

“You should meet Asahi-san. The guy is huge, and his tiny boyfriend just makes him seem even taller by comparison.”

Iwaizumi had seen a few of Asahi’s things and while he looked huge, it was hard to continue imagining him as such with his timid personality. “Not surprising, I guess.” As they entered his recording room, he sat Oikawa down in his usual chair, “Probably better if we don’t keep the coffee here if you’re a strong reactor.”

Oikawa finished the last of his coffee and threw the cup into a nearby trash can. “Can’t we just play Mario Kart or something? That sounds more fun.”

“I think this is gonna be plenty fun.” He turned on his screen to show Oikawa his selection of horror game options, “Take your pick.”

Oikawa sighed but picked one. “Alright, let’s get this started then.”

Iwaizumi threw him a pillow, like he’d promised, and sat in the chair next to him, showing him the controls before turning on the camera.

Oikawa gave his brightest smile to the camera and started talking before Iwaizumi could. “Hello fans of Iwa-chan! Today I’m being bullied into playing horror games. If you, like me, aren’t a fan of jump scares this may not be the video for you. I’m Oikawa Tooru, for those that don’t know, and I’m regretting decisions leading up to this.”

“He’s gonna be scared shitless,” Iwaizumi laughed. “I’ll add in the description where all the jumpscares are for those of you who still want to see Oikawa scream.”

“I especially regret bringing you coffee. You didn’t deserve it.” Oikawa looked at the camera. “If I have a heart attack you are all witnesses to my murder, and I expect each and every one of you to step up and testify.”

“The coffee was great,” Iwaizumi teased, “You’re not gonna die. That’s why I gave you the pillow.”

“You’re going to regret giving me this pillow when I hit you with it.” Oikawa muttered before pressing start.

He made it pretty far without actually running into jump scares by figuring out where he should and shouldn’t turn his character, but he could only really avoid it for so long, and when something finally jumped out at him he let out a yelp and made good on his word of hitting Iwaizumi with the pillow. He also lost the pillow in the process, so when something else jumped out not even five minutes later he ended up just grabbing onto Iwaizumi’s arm. “I don't think I like this game.” He whispered, staring at the screen with wide eyes.

Iwaizumi chuckled, ruffling Oikawa’s hair. While Iwaizumi did find Oikawa’s fear really amusing, he also found it oddly cute. “Really? I’m having a great time.”

“That's because you're a bully. I should have just stuck with exchanging snarky comments in videos.” He slowly let go of Iwaizumi to keep playing, because while Oikawa didn't like the game he certainly wasn't planning on losing. That was a big reason why he didn't often play video games. He was too competitive to not feel like he had to win, and he didn't have the free time to devote himself to winning.

“If you hate it so much, why do you keep playing?” He noticed the determined look on Oikawa’s face and sighed. “If you’re trying to beat it then we’re gonna be here for a few days.”

Oikawa frowned at that. Days. This was _exactly_ why he didn't play video games often. “Then I'm beating this level today and I'll work my way towards beating the game over time.” He decided.

Iwaizumi couldn't decide whether he found this stubborn side of Oikawa cute or annoying. The dumb look his face scrunched into when he got himself absorbed into the game was definitely cute. Iwaizumi supposed Oikawa was just a little of both. “You guys heard him,” he pointed towards the camera, “when he comes back to keep playing this, he's doing it voluntarily. I'm not forcing him.” He then turned back to Oikawa with a small smirk, “Can't wait until you get to the end.”

“I’m not losing to a bunch of computer coding.” Oikawa answered, not taking his eyes off the screen as he kept playing.

“Uh huh,” Iwaizumi braced himself as he recognized what point Oikawa was at. He’d played through certain levels of the game enough times to more or less know where most of the jumpscares were. Of course, he wasn’t nice enough to warn Oikawa where they were. He didn’t mind if his arm suffered a little loss of blood flow when Oikawa’s screams were so amusing.

Oikawa grabbed onto Iwaizumi again. “I think I hate you for getting me started on this game.” He decided. “I’m going to eventually make you let me do your make up for this.”

Again, Iwaizumi laughed lightly at Oikawa, “I think you’re gonna have to beat the game before that.”

Oikawa tore his eyes away from the screen to look at Iwaizumi. “So, if I beat the game, I get to do your make up?”

Iwaizumi considered the idea for a moment and he supposed a little make up wouldn’t hurt him, even if Oikawa might end up making him look like a clown as payback. “I think that’s fair for how many more jump scares you’re gonna get.”

“I’ve decided I’m getting through the first two levels today instead of just the one.” Oikawa declared, slowly letting go of Iwaizumi and picking his controller back up.

“Then we’re gonna be here for a few hours,” Iwaizumi was already mentally marking off the times they could probably take food and drink breaks.

“Fine with me if it’s fine with you.”

“I’m already comfy.”

* * *

A few weeks later found Oikawa looking vaguely traumatized as the game finally ended. If one looked closely enough, they may even have been able to see his soul leave his body.

“Congrats, you beat the game,” Iwaizumi cheekily declared, with no regards for Oikawa’s traumatized state and a pat on his shoulder.

“What did I ever do to you? I think I’ve died a little inside.” Oikawa whispered, eyes never leaving the screen as he continued to sit stock still, controller held in a too tight grip as the credits rolled.

“You had fun with it, didn’t you?” Iwaizumi knew he was still wearing a too smug smile on his face as he peeled the controller away from Oikawa’s death grip and spun his chair to force Oikawa to face him instead of the screen.

Oikawa let out a small yelp when his chair was moved, but relaxed a little bit when he found himself facing Iwaizumi. “When does someone ever say they died inside about something they felt was fun?”

“I meant the game overall, not just the ending. The ending’s supposed to traumatize you.” Iwaizumi handed Oikawa back the pillow he always gave him at the beginning of every video for comfort. Oikawa looked like he needed something to squeeze the life out of at the moment.’

“I think I would have preferred kicking your ass at Mario Kart. We’re doing that next time you make me play video games.” He answered, taking the pillow.

“You wish you could kick my ass at Mario Kart,” Iwaizumi scoffed. “So, you planning on drawing on my face today, or are you still too scared?” He was probably going to regret reminding him about it, but he _did_ agree to let Oikawa do it.

“I didn’t bring make up with me, so that’s going to have to be later. I got fifty different tweets telling me that I shouldn’t wear eye makeup because I might cry at the ending, and last time I was told that it was about a movie and they were right, so I came make up free today.”

Iwazumi frowned and rubbed Oikawa’s cheek with his thumb, frowning when no makeup appeared on it, “I still can’t believe,” he hated that Oikawa was still so pretty barefaced.

“Well I don’t _always_ wear makeup, you know. It takes time to do and I’m a busy person. I think you’ll look really good with eyeliner.” He tilted his head, analyzing Iwaizumi’s face.

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa didn’t wear makeup everyday, it just still struck him as odd when he pointed out that he didn’t when there were no imperfections on his face, not that he would ever admit that to him. “You’re the makeup expert, probably doesn’t matter what I say to try to help because it probably won’t.”

“That’s true. I was just thinking out loud. I didn’t actually expect you to have makeup input.”

“Then what do you wanna do for the rest of the day? Y’know once we end the video,” he pointed towards the still filming camera, “You planning to just go home?”

“I was planning on doing some shopping. Would you like to come? I also do fashion videos, so I could do some filming while we’re out.” Oikawa suggested.

“Sure,” while he was hesitant to admit it, he did enjoy spending time with Oikawa. He’d even reached the level of comfort with him over the past few weeks to no longer care enough to change out of pajama pants when Oikawa came over, which was what he was wearing at the moment. “You think you’ll stop shaking by the time I finish changing?”

“I am not shaking!” Though that was only because he was still stiff as a board.

Iwaizumi sighed, “Fine. Do you think you’ll calm down by the time I’m done changing?”

“Yes. I should be fine.” Oikawa said, placing the pillow down to prove it.

Giving him a skeptical look for a second, Iwaizumi decided Oikawa wasn’t bluffing. “Alright.” Bidding his usual goodbye to the camera, he turned it off and headed to his bedroom. “Grab something from the kitchen if you need comfort food or something,” he called over his shoulder.

“I will!” Oikawa made himself leave his seat and walked to the kitchen, riffling through Iwaizumi’s fridge and pantry, emerging from the pantry with a box of cookies.

When Iwaizumi stepped out from his room, properly dressed, he found a happily satisfied Oikawa and a box of empty cookies. “I guess I'll get more while we’re out,” he said lightly and pointed to his cheek, “you got some chocolate on your face.”

Oikawa quickly scrubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. “Did I get it?”

Iwaizumi shook his head with an amused smile, “Please don't make me wipe it off like a dude from some romance cliche.”

“I’m not trying to do that, I’m trying to get it off. If you’re so worried about helping me I’ll do it myself. Do you have anything reflective that I can use to see it?”

“What, you not a fan of wearing your food?” Iwaizumi laughed.

Oikawa pouted at him. “Iwa-chan, be nice to me. I just went through a trauma.” He whined.

Continuing to laugh, Iwaizumi wiped off the chocolate with his thumb, exactly like the romance cliche he'd initially asked to avoid, and licked the chocolate off his finger.

Oikawa wasn’t staring. Not even a little bit. Okay. Maybe just a little. “Ready to go?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi nodded, “Let's go.”

“I call driving!” Oikawa announced, leading the way to his car and holding open the passenger door for Iwaizumi.

“Are you gonna end up killing us if I let you drive?” Despite his skepticism, he compliantly got into the passenger's seat.

“I am a fantastic driver.” Oikawa told him, moving to the driver’s seat. “I passed my test the first time and have never gotten a ticket.”

“But have you ever driven post trauma?”

Oikawa considered that for a moment. “I drove after watching the first twenty minutes of Big Hero 6.”

Iwaizumi scoffed but decided he could humour Oikawa, “Fair enough, you probably won't kill us.” He didn't really doubt Oikawa's ability to drive, it was just fun to tease him.

“Thank you for the faith.” He said before starting the drive to the mall.

“Very little faith,” Iwaizumi corrected.

“So mean.” Oikawa complained.

The drive to the mall was relatively short, and Oikawa lead the way as soon as they got there.

He sighed as he looked around the store. “I see my suggestion for reorganizing is still being ignored. There's no good reason for the men and women's sections to be on opposite ends of the store. It's so much more work for me to have to go back and forth between them since no one believes in selling skirts in the men's section.” He turned to Iwaizumi. “And let me tell you, it's almost impossible to find a skirt that fits in the women's section when you're so tall. They’re almost all miniskirts with legs like these.” He gestured at his own legs. “It's a good thing I like my skirts short though.” Oikawa added with a wink.

“Uh huh,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Try an ankle length skirt. It might be long enough to cover your ego.”

“Good luck finding one of those here.” Oikawa answered with a laugh, turning on his phone camera and smiling at it as he headed towards the skirts section. “Hello~ Today Iwa-chan and I will be doing some shopping. I'll try to improve his wardrobe and expand my own.”

“That’s only if I don’t end up strangling him by the end of the day,” Iwaizumi added, pushing Oikawa further into the store.

“Yes, please do that on camera so that my killer will go to jail.” Oikawa answered, turning the camera to face the clothes as he browsed through them.

“I think you might be worth jail,” Iwaizumi muttered, standing off to the side.

“Iwa-chan, how do you feel about wearing a dress? It's not for everyone, but I could pick one out for you if you want.” Oikawa offered.

“It’s not really my thing, I don’t really find them comfortable.” He’d worn a few dresses before, all because his sister had asked him to dress up with her and it was through those few times that he figured that dresses just weren’t for him.

Oikawa nodded. “Alright. We’ll stick exclusively to the men’s section for you then.” Oikawa ended up picking up three skirts, two shirts, and a dress. He wasn't planning to buy all of them, but he wouldn't decide on what he was buying until he'd tried everything on, and that could wait until he had stuff picked out for him and Iwa-chan in the men's section. “Time to venture across the store!” He declared.

Letting Oikawa drag him around the store, Iwaizumi, at some point, ended up holding all of the clothes Oikawa had picked out for the both of them. “Isn’t most of this stuff yours?” Iwaizumi spoke from behind the small mountain of clothes.

“Yes. But a good amount is yours, and I'm holding a camera. Ready to go try stuff on?”

“If I can put this stuff down somewhere, then yes.”

Oikawa grinned and lead them to the changing rooms. “You want to go first or should I?”

Iwaizumi happily dropped all of the clothes onto a bench and sat down next to them, “You go first,” he was perfectly content with waiting and resting. He had no idea why shopping was so exhausting.

“Okay.” Oikawa went through the clothes to pick out what was his before walking into the changing room.

The first outfit he came out of the room in was a pink crop top and black mini skirt. “What do you think?”

At the sight of Oikawa, Iwaizumi almost dropped his phone, his breath caught in his throat, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew his face was red. “Uh-I… I think you should change,” he stood from the bench and pushed Oikawa back into the changeroom, “Try the dumb sweater you were looking at.”

“What? Why? I thought this outfit was cute.” Oikawa frowned at his reflection in the changing room mirror.

Iwaizumi almost wanted to scream that it was and that was the problem. There wasn’t a single part of Oikawa that Iwaizumi could look at without feeling an urge to stare at or touch, like his bare muscular arms or his midriff that exposed well defined abs and _god_ his thighs. “It’s fine, I just think you should wear something different,” he muttered, hiding his face from the mirror, in hopes Oikawa wouldn’t be able to see his red cheeks and ears.

Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi and the frown on his face was replaced by a smirk. “Iwa-chan, are you blushing?” He asked, poking Iwaizumi’s cheek.

Iwaizumi hit Oikawa’s hand away from his face, “Shut up and just change already.”

“Alright.” Oikawa didn't wait for Iwaizumi to leave to slip off his shirt. “Into what again?”

Grabbing a random shirt off one of the hooks, Iwaizumi threw it at Oikawa’s head, “Cheeky asshole.”

Oikawa looked at the shirt appraisingly before picking out a pair of jeans to go with it. He slipped off the skirt to reveal lacy blue underwear underneath it.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he quickly turned around to face the door of the changing room, “Fuck you.” Oikawa had timed it well too, taking off his fucking skirt before Iwaizumi could leave, and knowing that he wouldn’t open the damn door until there was something was covering that lacy piece of cloth that could barely be called underwear.

“We are in public.” Oikawa reminded him, pulling the jeans on and then the shirt, snapping several pictures of himself in the outfit for his video.

Hearing the snapshots, Iwaizumi figured it was fine to look again. He swiveled around and whacked Oikawa over the head, “You’re going to drive me crazy.”

“Ow!” Oikawa almost dropped his phone. “What was that for?”

“For being a little shit.” Iwaizumi gave Oikawa’s new outfit a once-over, inwardly thankful that it was a much more conservative than the last one, “It looks good.”

“Not good enough to make you blush though.” Oikawa pointed out with a slight pout.

“Shut up,” he muttered indignantly. Oikawa was not going to let him live that down for a while.

Oikawa considered the pros and cons of shutting up and decided against it. “Will you go out with me?”

This time Iwaizumi did drop his phone and his brain effectively shut off, he couldn’t have heard that right, “What?”

Oikawa quickly reached out and caught the phone to keep it from breaking. “Will you go out with me.” He repeated, sounding a bit less certain this time since he hadn’t gotten a yes as his first response, shifting on his feet nervously.

Iwaizumi wanted to keep freaking out. He _needed_ to keep freaking out, but the drop in Oikawa’s confidence and the dumb shuffling in his feet forced him to stop, if only so both him and Oikawa wouldn’t be freaking out at the same time. He took a deep breath, knowing he’d definitely need it, and cupped Oikawa’s cheeks to pull him down to meet his lips.

Oikawa’s eyes widened a little before closing as he kissed back, and he could proudly say that he did not drop either his own phone or Iwaizumi’s phone. “So, that’s a yes?” Oikawa mumbled against Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“Of course it is, dumbass,” as if Oikawa really needed to ask.

Oikawa pulled back enough to smile at Iwaizumi, bright and real, before pecking him on the cheek. “Good. I would have worn a skirt sooner if I had known it would let me see you blush.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed and he pinched Oikawa’s cheeks, “How was I supposed to know you looked so good in one?” he bitterly muttered before letting go of Oikawa’s face.

“By googling me at any point in the time that we have known each other. There are pictures of me all over the internet wearing skirts and dresses. Probably more than there are of me in pants, which is interesting since I do wear more pants than skirts.” Oikawa replied, rubbing at his cheeks with a pout. “I mean, the first thing I did when you started the back and forth was google you.”

“Why would I have needed to google you? I already knew who you were and what your channel name was.”

Oikawa shrugged. “To find something to say about me in the back and forth instead of just sticking with the fake angle. I mentioned smiles because when I searched you I didn’t see many pictures of you smiling. Which is a shame. You have a nice smile.”  

Iwaizumi mirrored Oikawa’s shrug, “It was all I figured I needed to know at the time. That smile just now suited your face a lot better than the ones you usually plaster on though.”

“I can’t be happy all the time.” Oikawa defended. “And you’re the only one that complains about my smile. Most people think it’s very pretty.”

Iwaizumi’s expression heavily stated that he didn’t agree, “I like this one more.”

Oikawa sighed but smiled at him again. “Then I’ll make an effort to do it for you more.”

Iwaizumi smiled and ruffled Oikawa’s hair, “Good.” With that he turned to exit the changing room, “You should probably finish trying on everything. We’ve been using this room for a while.”

“You can’t rush fashion!” Oikawa declared, but he did start looking at the clothes to pick out what to put on next.

“Yeah, well, I’m rushing it. Hurry up!” there was no real bite in his words though.

“At least take your phone back. Maybe you can google me while you’re waiting.” He winked and held out Iwaizumi’s phone.

“I think I see enough of your face as it is.” Taking his phone, Iwaizumi closed the door to give Oikawa his privacy and to give himself some sanity. Too much had happened in that changing room, and he hadn’t been prepared for any of it.

They finished up their shopping, and Oikawa definitely did buy the outfit that had gotten Iwaizumi so worked up, and when Oikawa was driving Iwaizumi home he had an idea. “I know how we can announce that we’re dating to the fans.” He said with a grin.

A small feeling of dread washed over Iwaizumi, he had a bad feeling about this, “How?”

“Boyfriend does my makeup challenge. Except there are two boyfriends, so we do each other’s make up, and you already promised I could do yours.”

Well, it was a lot less terrible than Iwaizumi had anticipated, “I’ve never touched makeup before in my life, but we could do that.”

“Really? I would have thought you would have with a little sister. Good for her doing it on her own.” Oikawa mused. “Well, that’s fine. Most of those videos are funny because the boyfriend has never messed with makeup before.”

“All I’m hearing is that I’m allowed to mess up your face by drawing on it,” thinking about it in that way, Iwaizumi felt a lot more comfortable with it.

“Why would you _try_ to mess up my face? I thought you liked my face! You kissed it earlier!”

“I _do_ like it, and I haven’t once seen it look bad. I’m taking this as a chance.” If Oikawa’s face didn’t look anything less than perfect after he was done then he was going to name Oikawa officially not human.

“Why do you want me to look bad? That doesn’t make sense! And why does it have to be on camera?”

“To prove you’re human,” was Iwaizumi’s simple answer.

“...What?”

Iwaizumi simply ruffled Oikawa’s hair and pointed towards the road, “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m worried about it.” Oikawa answered. “I’m perfectly human. Although, if I ever disappear it’s probably because the aliens finally got my messages and took me to see their planet. Or kill me depending on the type of alien. Hopefully the first one though.”

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa in astonishment for a moment before bursting out laughing. Needing a few minutes to calm himself down, he waited until they were at a stop light to lean over and place a quick kiss to Oikawa’s lips, “You know, you’re a bigger loser than you show in your videos.”

“Iwa-chan, that’s so mean!” Oikawa complained. “How does being interested in aliens and space make me a loser? I was way ahead on the trend of galaxy print clothing because of it!”

“Wow, it’s like you answered your own question for me,” Iwaizumi replied, sarcasm evident in his voice.

“I’m going to hesitate leaving you for the aliens a lot less for that comment. And you’re getting a text instead of a call to tell you I’m leaving if I’m allowed to use my phone.” Oikawa told him, focusing back on the road when the light turned green.

Iwaizumi leaned back in his chair with a small smile, “Okay, I’ll tell everyone you left as a nerd.”

“You'll be too busy missing me to do that.” Oikawa countered. “And you know what, there are worse things to be interested in than space.” He huffed, making a mental note to keep Iwaizumi away from his apartment for as long as possible to keep him from laughing at all the space stuff.

“Just ‘cause I’ll miss you, doesn’t mean I won’t make fun of you.” It was fun to tease Oikawa, he was oddly cute when he was embarrassed and flustered.

“You are the worst.” Oikawa decided. “The worst _what_ exactly I'm not sure, but I am sure that you're the worst.” He added as he pulled up to Iwaizumi’s home.

Iwaizumi turned Oikawa to face him and pulled him into a lingering kiss. “I think I can deal with that.”

Oikawa pouted at him. “You would be okay with your own horribleness. It involves laughing at me.”

“There's nothing more fun,” Iwaizumi confirmed.

“I can think of so many things. Like taking Chibi-chan to the observatory for the upcoming meteor shower instead of you since you’re mean.”

“Pretty sure you're gonna end up recording most of that trip anyway,” which was really all Iwaizumi needed. If he did go, the only reason would have been to see Oikawa's cute, dorky face.

“You would be wrong. No recording allowed. Cell phones off actually- so that the light doesn’t bother anyone.” He said like it was obvious.

Iwaizumi shrugged, “I think I'll live.” It would be a little regrettable to miss all his cute expressions, but there'd be other opportunities.

Oikawa’s pout increased. “You'll live but it will be boring because I'm not with you.”

Iwaizumi simply hummed in response. He sat there in silence for a few seconds, inwardly debating with himself whether or not to invite Oikawa in. He wouldn’t try to do anything, that would be moving too fast, but he didn’t really want to leave Oikawa just yet. Coming to a decision, he turned to Oikawa, “You wanna come inside?”

“Are you going to make me play more horror games?” Oikawa asked, but he was turning off his car as he spoke to indicate he was willing to go in.

While that did sound entertaining, Iwaizumi figured he’d probably tortured Oikawa enough with horror games, “I was thinking more along the lines of kicking your ass at Mario Kart.”

“You can _try._ ” Oikawa said with a grin.

* * *

“Iwa-chan~ can I come over today? I wanna do the makeup video.” Oikawa said when Iwaizumi answered his call.

Iwaizumi had been about to yell at Oikawa that it was stupidly early in the morning until he noticed that it was only a minute before his alarm was about to go off. Sighing and resisting the urge to bury his face back into his pillow, he grumbled out an answer, “Wouldn’t it be easier to do it at your place?”

“No?” Oikawa answered hesitantly. “Did I wake you up?” He added.

“It’s seven in the morning, so yeah, but I was just about to wake up anyway.” Iwaizumi rolled over onto his back, stifling a yawn, “Why wouldn’t be easier at your place? All your stuff is there.”

“Because if I come over there you have time to wake up.”

“I’ll be fine after some coffee.” Iwaizumi reassured, “I can be there in maybe half an hour depending on how long it takes to get there.”

“I can be at your place in fifteen minutes.” Oikawa argued.

By this point, Iwaizumi was awake enough to notice Oikawa’s stubborn streak, “Why’re you so against me going to your place? It’s less work for you.”

“Because you'll make fun of me, so I want to go to your house.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh a little, it was times like this when Oikawa was actually somewhat cute, “I’m gonna make fun of you either way, does it really matter?”

“Yes. I vowed to myself I would keep you out of my apartment for as long as I could as soon as you laughed at my space interest.” Oikawa told him.

“Would it help if I said I think it’s kinda cute?” Which was true, Iwaizumi did find it pretty endearing, it was just fun to make fun of Oikawa.

“It's cute that I vowed to keep you out of my apartment?”

“It’s cute that you nerd out about space,” Iwaizumi corrected with a snicker.

“ . . . Fine.” Oikawa reluctantly agreed. “I’ll text you my address.”

“I’ll see you in half an hour,” Iwaizumi hung up and got out of bed, feeling much more awake than he usually did before his morning coffee. Still brewing himself a cup, he quickly got ready and headed out, making a quick stop to get him and Oikawa breakfast.

Knocking on Oikawa’s door, he held the box of muffins out to him, “I brought food.”

Oikawa opened the box to peer inside and his eyes lit up. He quickly took one of the muffins before stepping aside to let Iwaizumi in. “Alright, I’m showing you all the space stuff before you can find things and laugh. The most important,” He pointed up at his ceiling that was littered with glow in the dark star stickers forming constellations. “That’s happening all over the apartment. It took forever to get the stickers right.” He took a bite from his muffin and dragged Iwaizumi to his kitchen, pointing at the “I Want To Believe” poster with a UFO on his fridge, and then lead the way to his bedroom where he had galaxy print sheets and a few posters from alien movies along with an alien and a UFO plushie on his bookshelf. “Now you can laugh at me.” He may have been blushing.

Iwaizumi had held in his urge to laugh all throughout Oikawa’s ‘house tour’ and when Oikawa finally gave him the go ahead to laugh, he tried to at least be a little considerate by muffling it with his hand. “You’re a nerd,” Iwaizumi said once his laughing had calmed down, “but a cute nerd.”

Oikawa’s blush only grew darker and he was very glad he had opted not to show Iwaizumi any of the space themed boxers he may or may not own. “Whatever.” He mumbled.

Iwaizumi lightly patted Oikawa’s cheek before gently pinching it, “So, you were gonna let me draw on you face?”

“I believe I was drawing on yours first, to make up for the trauma of that game.” Oikawa corrected, going into his bathroom to grab his make up and bring it into his living room.  

“Yeah, but I don’t plan to make it look nice like you’re probably gonna.”

“Which is mean. I’m trying to make you look better than you already do, and you return it by trying to damage my face.”

“I don’t think messing with eyeshadow is going to damage your face,” just hopefully make it look less attractive so he could prove that Oikawa _could_ actually look less attractive.

“Whatever. I’m still doing yours first. Besides, I don’t plan on doing much.” Oikawa said, setting up his camera.

“Fine,” Iwaizumi had no complaints about Oikawa going first, it’d help to give him an idea of what was used for what.

“Hello my lovely viewers~” Oikawa grinned and flashed a peace sign. “Today, Iwa-chan and I are doing the ‘boyfriend does my makeup challenge’. Iwa-chan has expressed a desire to do my make up terribly, but I’m not sure he’s not just saying that to cover for his lack of artistic talent.” He winked at the camera before joining Iwaizumi on the couch. “Can I paint your nails too?” He asked.

“I guess?” Iwaizumi didn’t really mind.

Oikawa grinned. “I’m starting with those then.” Just for making fun of him, Oikawa intended to make Iwaizumi’s nails look like the sky. He got out black and white nail polish, painting the coat of black before getting out his eyeliner. “Alright, close your eyes. We’re doing your makeup while that dries.”

Iwaizumi examined the nail polish for a second before complying and closing his eyes, “Isn’t black a little generic?”

“I'm gonna add to it, but I have to let that dry before I put anything on top of it. Black is the background.” He explained, carefully starting to apply the eyeliner.

Upon feeling the wet brush on his eyelid, his instinct was to flinch away. He didn’t, but he really wanted to. “That almost tickles.”

“It takes some getting used to. You’re already doing better than most people by not moving.” Oikawa told him.

“It's taking a lot of effort to not move,” he muttered beneath his breath. “Can I open my eyes yet?” It felt like Oikawa had practically painted half of both eyelids.

“No. You’ve gotta let it dry.” Oikawa answered, finishing up evening out the wings of the eyeliner. “Besides, I wanted to do some mascara.”

Iwaizumi's face scrunched in disapproval, “Does that mean you're gonna use that eyelid pincher on me?”

“That's not what it is, and yes.” He answered, pressing a quick kiss to Iwaizumi’s frowning lips before going back to his makeup.

Iwaizumi's frown lifted a little from the kiss, but there was a still clear displeasure on his face, “That _is_ what it is. That's all it ever does,” at least it was all it ever did from what Iwaizumi had heard.

“I thought you didn't know about makeup. What do you mean ‘all it ever does’?”

“I know a little. When my sister first started using make up she kept complaining about how that thing kept hurting her eyelids.” Iwaizumi had told her to stop using it and, at a point, he considered throwing it away.

“I promise not to let the eyelash curler hurt you. I've done makeup for lots of people and no one’s complained about it yet.” Oikawa assured him.

“I'd be worried for your career if you got a lot of complaints.”

“Exactly, so trust me on this. You'll be fine.” Oikawa carefully used the eyelash curler, making sure to only get Iwaizumi’s lashes with it. “See?”

“I don't know, I might need to double check that you didn't cut off all my eyelashes,” he teased.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah. Let me add just a bit of eyeshadow and then you can open your eyes.”

Iwaizumi compliantly waited for Oikawa to finish brushing eyeshadow onto his eyes, much more preferring the soft fluffy feeling of the brush Oikawa was using compared to the eyeliner and mascara sticks. When he figured Oikawa was finished, he opened his eyes and was almost instantly uncomfortable, “It feels… heavy.”

Oikawa laughed. “You get used to it. Alright, I'm just going to put a little bit of blush on, you because I think it will look cute, and some chapstick because your lips were dry when I kissed you a few minutes ago.”

“Can I see what you've done so far? Or are you gonna make me wait until you're done with everything?” Iwaizumi was really curious if all the extra weight on his eyes actually looked worth it for some people to do it every morning.

“You've got to wait. We are almost done though.” Oikawa told him. “Do you have a preference for chapstick flavor? I own a lot.”

“Not really?” Did it really matter? It was just chapstick, it all worked the same.

“I'm picking vanilla then. That’ll be nice to kiss later.” Oikawa decided, picking out the chapstick and applying it before doing the blush.

“Is blush _really_ necessary? It's not like people normally blush constantly.” It was one of the things Iwaizumi never really got about make up.

“That's not how it works. It just puts some color in your face and highlights your cheekbones. If you look like a teenager with a crush: you're applying it wrong.” He put down the blush and held up a mirror.

Iwaizumi blinked at his reflection. It wasn't as if the make up dramatically changed him to the point he didn't recognize himself, it was just… different, but not a bad different. Oikawa had been right about his lips though, they _were_ dry, and with his face made to look flawless, his chapped lips seemed to stand out even more. “Nice to know you're actually good at your job.”

“You've seen me in makeup. You know I'm good at my job.” He complained.

“Just ‘cause you're good at doing your own face doesn't mean you'll be good at doing someone else's.”

“You've seen me do that too! The first time we met!”

“Did I?” Iwaizumi couldn't help but smirk; Oikawa was just too easy to tease.

Oikawa pouted. “Can I make a rule? When you do my makeup, no lipstick. It's hard to get off.” He said as he went back to Iwaizumi’s nails, using the white polish to paint the moon on his thumbs and stars on the rest of his fingers.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at the patterns on his nails, “And you call me bitter. Maybe I should just use lipstick on you anyway.”

“Your nails look nice, stop complaining.”

“And you’d look nice with a ton of lipstick,” which actually wasn’t a lie considering the first video Oikawa had made that started their back forth video responses.

“Not if you're the one doing the lipstick.” Oikawa countered.

“Probably not,” Iwaizumi agreed, he didn’t really have any intentions of making it look good.

“Then I stand by my rule. It's hard enough to get off of my mouth. I don't want it everywhere else.”

“I'm still using it,” Iwaizumi warned, “I won't draw on your face with it though, if that's what you're worried about.”

“That is exactly what I'm worried about.”

“Then I won’t draw on your face with lipstick.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “I don't believe you.”

“Usually you shouldn’t,” Iwaizumi wouldn’t deny that, “but I won’t draw on your face with the lipstick. I don’t think I wanna dye your face red today.”

“Today.” Oikawa repeated flatly. “Well, as soon as your nails dry you can paint my face.”

Iwaizumi hummed in response, waving his hands slightly to get his nails to dry faster. It was almost annoying to acknowledge that his nails really did look nice while knowing that they were done with spite. “Can I touch them to check if they're dry? Or does that ruin them?”

“I wouldn't so soon. You’d probably leave your fingerprint on them.” Oikawa said after looking at the nails to try and assess how dry they were.

Iwaizumi heaved a sigh and frowned, continuing to wave his hands to dry his nails.

Five minutes later, his nails nicely dry, Iwaizumi found himself staring at all the different brushes and make up bottles Oikawa had laid out in front of him- and had unhelpfully decided to not tell him what each one was for. He’d managed to somehow do the make up that went all over the face even with Oikawa constantly trying to not laugh at him and failing. He was pretty sure it was because he’d used the wrong brush, but what other brush would you use for all the blending than one of the big fluffy ones. He picked up a small brush that he assumed was for eyeshadow and applied the most obnoxious blue he could find all over Oikawa’s eyelids. “Y’know, I don’t think I’m doing that bad.”

Oikawa laughed even more at that. “Sure. That's why you just ruined a perfectly good makeup brush with blue glitter eyeshadow that I didn't even know I owned until you put it on my face. Are we adding anything else?”

“Things are going on your face where I think they’re supposed to go, I think that’s good enough,” Iwaizumi huffed, putting down the eyeshadow and picking up what he assumed was an eyeliner pencil. “How much would you complain if I accidentally stabbed you in the eye?”

Oikawa flinched back at that question. “So much. You'd never hear the end of it, so if you think that's going to happen don't use that.” He said, holding up his hands in defense. It was also lip liner, so there was that too.

“Fine,” Iwaizumi sighed, the pencil had looked like the easiest to use. He held up a bottle of liquid eyeliner, unscrewing the top to inspect the brush. “How do you do anything accurately with this?”

“Practice.” Oikawa said with a shrug. “I started doing makeup in middle school. You can guess how well that went over, but it does mean I had plenty of time to get good at it.”

“It’s good to stick with something you like, even if people are shitty about it,” Iwaizumi said as he traced a thick line on Oikawa’s eye, “And you did good in the end,” he paused in his attempts to draw eyeliner onto Oikawa to quickly ruffle his hair, offering him a small smile.

Oikawa beamed at him. “Thanks.” He replied. “How much eyeliner are you putting on me?” He added with a slight frown.

Iwaizumi dipped the eyeliner brush back into his bottle a few times with an amused hum, “A good amount.” He finished off Oikawa’s other eye, covering a little over half of his eyelids in eyeliner with small attempts at winging it, which only somewhat worked, looking more dotted than like a line. Shrugging he picked up the bottle of mascara, deciding to skip over the eyelid pincher, and put a liberal amount on Oikawa’s lashes. “Okay, I think I’m done with the eyes. Which one of these is blush and not pink eyeshadow?”

“Oh I hope you aren't expecting me to help you with that. You _just_ watched me put blush on you a few minutes ago!”

Iwaizumi frowned. He ended up going with one of the bigger cases. Face makeup usually came in bigger cases, right? Taking a short but fluffy brush, he dabbed a small amount onto Oikawa’s cheeks, at least he had _thought_ it was a small amount until Oikawa’s cheeks looked too pink to look normal. He shrugged, the point wasn’t exactly to do his makeup nicely. He applied a liberal amount of red lipstick to Oikawa’s lips, and to finish off, he picked up the eyeliner pencil and quickly drew a little alien on Oikawa’s cheek. “Okay, I’m done.” Iwaizumi leaned back to look at his work and his face fell. Oikawa _still_ looked amazing. He looked like a drag queen with too much makeup, but that didn’t seem to make him any less attractive. At this point, Iwaizumi had to wonder if it was a subjective thing rather than Oikawa really just being _that_ pretty.

Oikawa looked at his mirror curiously and pulled a face. “It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.” He allowed.

“Yeah, I know. Same,” Iwaizumi responded clearly upset.

“It’s still awful.” Oikawa assured him, frowning at his reflection.

“Not awful enough,” maybe he should’ve drawn more dumb half assed pictures on his cheeks, or maybe he should’ve tried to add the obnoxious green on top of the obnoxious blue eyeshadow. Iwaizumi was almost sure it wouldn’t have made a difference though.

“Bad enough that I’m going to regret putting this on the internet.” Oikawa declared before turning to face the camera. “Bye guys! Thank you for joining us for the boyfriend does my makeup challenge. I hope you all liked it!” He flashed a peace sign and then turned off the camera. “I’m washing my face!”

“Why? I think it looks great,” Iwaizumi smirked.

Oikawa simply flipped him off and kept walking.


End file.
